Baby's Breath
by emicha
Summary: - It was the worst day in her life. - (RivaMikaWeek day 7: Family) (one shot)


**RivaMikaWeek Day 7**

**Family**

* * *

_It still does not scream_, Mikasa notices obscurely, _why does it not scream?_

Her hair is soaked in sweat, sticking to her wet forehead, her breath still uneven, rushed.

She still feels the sensation of pain gave by birth in her bones, when she moves her head, looking around the empty room which smells of fresh blood and sweat and…_fear_.

How much time went by, since Hanji left the room with the baby? Two minutes? Three? Why did they go? Why did they leave her alone? _Where is he? _

And suddenly she realises.

Something is terribly wrong. _Why on earth doesn't it scream?_

Panic takes over her and she sits straight up. A helpless sob escapes her throat, when she gets out of the bed. _This cannot be._

She can barely stand, but she was not Mikasa Ackerman when she couldn't even make it to the wooden door only a few steps in front of her.

Mikasa steps into the dark hallway, the lights on the walls are dimmed and there he is, standing alone by the door of the next room. His head is bowed, perhaps he is watching the stony ground, but Mikasa can not tell because his dark hair covers his eyes. _Levi…_

She does not call him, but it is not necessary, anyway. Levi notices his wife by her heavy breath.

"Mikasa, go back, you need to rest.", he says, taking a step forward her. His face looks tired, but she can also see deep concern in his eyes. "What happened?", her voice shakes, but instead of answering her question, he grabs her gently by her wrist and leads her back to the room she just came from. "Tell me what happened, Levi!", she almost screams now, tears finally run down her face, while she is struggling against his grip. _Why doesn't he answer?! Why doesn't he let go?_

"It is behind this door, is it?" Again, Levi does not answer, but when her legs give away, he carries her to the bed without any resistance of hers.

It's quiet in the room, both lost in their mind. He does not talk to her, and it almost drives her crazy. Does his silence meant it was dead?

What did she do wrong? She just does not understand.

Levi and her are so strong, they are _Humanity's Strongest,_ and it does not make sense to her, that _their child _does not scream, that it does not breath, that it possibly is not even alive. It is impossible for it to be _too weak_ for this world. Not, when its parents are that strong. Something they made cannot be weak.

Mikasa was so happy, when she find out she was pregnant. She always wanted children. And when she felt its first kick, the proof that she was bearing life inside her, Mikasa felt more blessed than ever before.

And now, it is not fair, that this young life should already be taken away from her, before she even saw it, before she held it close, before she was able to protect it from this cruel world. It was just born and needs to be alive. It cannot be dead. But she still does not know for sure.

"Is it alive, Levi?" Her words come all of sudden and the dull sound of her voice frightens the dark haired man.

"Yes. And she will be fine, Hanji is taking care of her.", he says, his words gentle but too fast, when he takes her pale face in his hands. "Our baby will be fine… I promise."

She looks into his eyes, searching for a faint of hope in them. She sights, fighting against more tears. "So, it's a girl…?"

He nods and smiles at her softly. "I bet she will be strong. And beautiful. Keeping us busy with damn brats, who are not even worth her. I already smell this bullshit."

She laughs about his words. It is nothing but an short and thin chuckle, and after it, she goes serious again.

"I feel so weak...", Mikasa admits him. "So do I.", he responds and kisses her forehead.

Once more they do not talk, but this time a strident and persistent scream breaks their silence all of a sudden.

Their hearts skip a beat and they look at each other in disbelief. The scream is getting closer and when the door opens, the black haired soldiers are able to look at Hanji, who enters the room in which Mikasa gave birth to the little baby girl she is carrying in her arms, just a few minutes before.

Hanji looks exhausted, but the woman smiles brightly. "Guess someone wants to see her parents." the scientist sights and hands the little bundle to Mikasa, who keeps the child close in her arms, not willing to let go of her, soon.

"Thank you.", Levi whispers to Hanji, not looking away from his family.

The Scientist yawns and patted the shoulder of her old friend. "As always, the two of you did great work.", she says and is already about to leave, when two certain, really excited looking men run into the small room.

"Is it a boy or a girl?!", Eren yells enthusiastic, while Armin looks at Mikasa brightly. She looks _very_ happy with the baby in her arms.

"I told you, Mikasa, the brats are also already here to get her.", Levi speaks, standing next to his wife.

The men come closer and watch the newborn. "She's beautiful.", Eren whispers cheerfully and is about to touch the baby's soft black hair, when Levi gives him a deadly glare.

"Don't you touch my daughter with these dirty hands of yours, Jaeger."

A few hours have passed by and the three of them are finally alone. It is night already, the air is fresh and Mikasa watches her baby girl sleeping in the little crip they got for her. She is tired, it was the best and the worst day at the same time for her. She sights and fondles the baby's head, when Levi sits down next to her. "Are you okay?", he asks quietly. She nods and bites her lip. "I thought she wouldn't make it." Her voice is nothing but a whisper, but he understands and lays his arms around her, kisses her.

"I know. _But nothing kills an Ackerman that easily._"


End file.
